


The Way I Want You To (La forma en que quiero que lo hagas)

by Racingirl63



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Protective Ben Solo, Protectiveness, Rough Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racingirl63/pseuds/Racingirl63
Summary: Rey Niima trabaja en una cafetería debajo de su departamento. Ben Solo es un cliente regular que se ha fijado en Rey por un buen tiempo. Cuando Rey consigue novio, Ben decide que es hora de actuar según sus deseos, sin importar que tan malos puedan ser. (Una historia clásica con un ben posesivo, a veces horroroso, a veces tierno, muy caliente.No es el mejor ejemplo de una relaciòn sana, ya han sido advertidos).
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren/Rey, Armitage Hux/Rey, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Caída, Parte I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Way I Want You To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246986) by [darknessvisible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessvisible/pseuds/darknessvisible). 
  * A translation of [The Way I Want You To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246986) by [darknessvisible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessvisible/pseuds/darknessvisible). 



> Una traducción de The Way I Want You To by darknessvisible

p>Les presento la primer parte de 4 partes que contiene esta historia

La puerta frontal sonó ruidosamente cuando Rey Niima entró a Galaxy, una cafetería local justo debajo de su edificio de departamentos. Con el cabello aún mojado y desordenado de la ducha que sólo había tomado hace 20 minuto,se lo giró y lo sostuvo haciéndose un moño. Desde el mostrador, provenía un silbido bajo; era Poe, compañero de trabajo de Rey que usualmente trabajaba en el turno justo antes de que ella ingresara, y siempre la saludaba de esa forma.

"¿Què tal está mi lindo trasero, manícito?".Poe le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa desde la máquina de café.

"Sé que estás siendo sarcástico..."

" Estoy hablando en serio. ¿En serio crees que no me encanta ese "recién me levanto y no me importa un demonio" aspecto que tienes? Cómo no podría gustarme?  
Eres un desastre.Eres como un perrito mojado".-Poe saltó sobre el mostrador, casi pateando algunas muestras de té. "Y así te acariciaría.Hola perrita, eres una buena perrita".  
Él se le acercó y le tiró del pelo, despeinando el pelo de Rey

Ella sonrió, alejando su mano. "Realmente eres de lo peor".

"¿Lo soy? Porque no creo que lo sea. De hecho, soy el mejor".

"Si fueras el mejor, cubrirías mi turno este viernes a la noche". Rey no lo miró pero su sonrisa era evidente para Poe. Ella era el tipo de persona que cargaba sonrisas a sus espaldas, todas llenas de entusiasmo.

" Oh Adam", Poe hizo su voz ronca y suave a modo de burla, "¿volveremos a tu auto?¿ Tiene aire acondicionado".

Rey le arrojó una toalla de manos sobre el mostrador y golpeó a Poe justo en la cara.

Alguien se aproximaba al mostrador, aclarando su garganta imponiéndose sobre la mezcla de risas e insultos de ambos. Rey inmediatamente se puso en " modo trabajo" , poniendose en postura recta y muy seria.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo? Oh! ¡Hola Ben!".

Sus hombros se relajaron un poco mientras le sonreía a uno de sus clientes regualres. Ben solo había estado yendo a la cafetería desde que Rey tenía memoria, su pedido era siempre el mismo. Hoy, el hombre alto y de cara esculpida, usaba un suéter negro, como siempre y pantalones grises. Frecuentemente,a Rey le divertía lo poco que él resaltaba, vistiendose muy discretament. Sin embargo, era imposible pasarlo por alto en cualquier habitación, con su altura tan prominente y el ancho de los hombros, casi el doble del cuerpo mucho más pequeño de Rey. Ben Solo llamaba mucho la atención cada vez que pasaba.

Pero por lo que Rey podia ver, él no era consciente de ello. De hecho, ella no recordaba haberlo visto hablar con otra persona par nada más que una charla mínima.

Cuando el comenzò a frecuentar la tienda, Rey tenía que combatir la euforia que su presencia producía en su pecho. Le tomó un tiempo y algunas interacciones incómodas, pero Rey se terminó acostumbrando a Ben Solo, incluso a su sonora voz, a su salvaje y espeso cabello negro, y a la forma en que los músculos de su mano se tensaban cuando el extendía su mano para agarrar su taza de café. Ella ya había aceptado que el nunca la vería de esa manera.

Ahora, cuando ella lo miraba ella sentía familiaridad, calidez, y una pequeña anticipación. Pero ella no sabía por qué ni para què.

Tampoco Ben, aunque él le devolvía esa anticipación,siempre sentándose en la misma esquina y mirándola entre sorbos, simplemente preparándose para el breve minuto en el que ella vendría a retirar su taza vacía. El frecuentemente se imaginaba preguntándole a ella que viniera a su casa cuando la tienda cerrara, pero nunca sentía que fuera el momento-Ella era más joven que el, y parecía que siempre estaba al lado de Poe y que estaba siempre ocupada. El conseguiría preguntarle, se decía Ben así mismo, y no era como si Rey fuera del tipo de mujer de salir,al menos no en todo el año que la había conocido.

“Rey”. Le decía siempre que la saludaba. 

"Ben", repetìa ella siempre, burlándose de su seriedad.

El reía, golpeando sus dedos en el mostrador e inclinándose un poco , para acortar la distancia entre ellos. Incluso inclinado así, él era más alto que Rey, así que ella debía mirarlo a los ojos. Inclinándose de la misma forma que él, ella encontró su mirada y agarró un sorbete, desgarrando el papel con sus dientes. "Lo usual,supongo". Ella arqueó una ceja, soplando el papel de paja directamente en su cara.

"OW".Ben pretendía estar horrorizado. "Debería denunciarte por eso".

Rey sonrió, satisfecha con la sonrisa que intentaba ocultar mientras le reprochaba.

"Hablo en serio", el presionaba, "Debería hacerlo.Mira esto", el levantó el papel, "eres viciosa. Todo este poder crudo e indómito". Ben aplastó la envoltura en su palma y la apuntó a su frente, sacudiéndola con cierto éxito.

"Saben algo-la voz de Poe los interrumpió, levantando el papel y tirándolo al contenedor al lado de la caja registradora- si no los conociera mejor, diría que están coqueteando".

Rey le había mencionado a Poe hace dos meses lo difícil que era estar cerca de Ben cuando ella se sentía enamorada, pero el sabía que Rey estaba mas calmada."Callate, por favor.", ella murmuró a través de una sonrisa,inclinándose hacia adelante para apretar el hombro de Poe.

"¿Qué? Hablo en serio..", el agito sus manos entre los dos, " gente rara y blanca con química; como en la película de la lista de reproducción infinita de Nick Y Norah.

"¿Què?" Ben tosió

"No importa,Scott Pilgrim", Poe lo palmeó en la espalda, "porque Rey tiene novio".

“No, no no no no. No . no. Realmente no.No tengo” Rey apeló, mirando de un lado a otro entre ellos y sacudiendo la cabeza vigorosamente.

"¿Escuchaste eso? Se puso nerviosa". Recogiendo su mochila, Poe salió de atrás del mostrador y sonrió. "Diviértanse". Con un saludo, se fue de la cafetería.

Rey se dirigió hacia la máquina de café y se ocupó del pedido de Ben. Un Pequeño latte con un trago extra, sin sabor,y leche sin azúcar. Sus manos temblaban mientras limpiaba la barra de vapor.Mientras en otra ocasión llenaban el pequeño tiempo con charla-sobre el proyecto del último libro de Ben, el terrible profesor de Rey o lo que sea que Ben fallaba en cocinar en el fin de semana-ahora estaban callados.

Mientras Rey terminaba de poner la espumosa leche, Ben aclaró su garganta, abriendo su boca como si fuese a decir algo. Ella sostuvo su bebida. "Poe sólo estaba siendo grosero".

El descubrimiento relajó los hombros de Ben. "Así que, ¿no hay novio ?" Preguntó tratando de no sonar muy tenso.

"No, no. O sea, no".Rey se puso roja, sintiéndose incomoda acerca del hecho de discutir sobre su actual ligue con alguien de quien estuve enamorada en el pasado.Y muy intensamente. "¿Por qué eso les interesa tanto a todos igualmente?.

Antes de que Ben pudiese responder, un cliente se acercó. "Un segundo", murmuró Rey a Ben. Había días en que su determinación era tal que sus pensamientos eran puros, pero había días que el adoraba cuando ella se comunicaba así con el, dándole excusas para mirar los labios de Rey. Si alguna vez alguien tocara esos labios... La mano de Ben tembló.Debía ser una broma.Además , el confiaba más en Rey que en ese cretino de Poe.

"Necesitas mejores amigos", le respondió el de vuelta, sonriéndole. 

\---

El resto de la noche estuvo relativamente tranquilo, a pesar de la cantidad de personas entrando y saliendo que mantenían a Rey ocupada. Mientras Ben se sentaba en la esquina ,sólo fingiendo leer el libro que tenía abierto , se preguntaba si era el momento de invitar a salir a Rey.Halloween se acercaba pronto y podría usarlo como un motivo para que ella le dijera que si- Rey amaba Halloween, especialmente la parte de disfrazarse. Cualquier posibilidad de hacerlo seguramente despertaría su interés.

Ben decidió que esperaría hasta que ella hubiese cerrado la cafetería para estar solos.

Unos diez minutos aproximadamente antes de cerrar, la puerta sonó de nuevo. Sin levantar sus ojos de libro, casualmente miró de reojo para ver quién habia llegado a interrumpir potencialmente su plan. Para su horror,era un hombre joven sonriendole a Rey-esa sonrisa provocó algo en el pecho de Ben, como gasolina sobre brasas ardiendo.Su interior ardió.

Rey levantó la vista del trapeador que había estado deslizando debajo de una de las mesas junto a la ventana delantera, rompiendo en una sonrisa nerviosa cuando vio a Adam. Era alguien a quien había conocido en una librería hace unas semanas, un joven alto, pelirrojo con ojos azules fascinantes. Llevaba una camiseta de fútbol rojo oscuro, del color de la universidad a la que asistió Rey, y en el reverso estaba impreso su apellido en blanco.

“HUX”.

No era una relación oficial ni nada, pero era agradable finalmente tener a alguien que gustara de ella también. "¡Hey!"  
Apoyó el trapeador contra una silla y se acercó a él, consciente de que Ben seguía sentado en la parte de atrás. Demasiado nerviosa para comprobar si Ben estaba mirando, Rey se acercó a la puerta, esperando que Adam se acercara a ella. No es que pensara que a Ben le importaría, sino que se sentía incómoda teniendo a los dos en la misma habitación.

"¿Cómo sabìas que estaba aquí?" Rey habló tranquilamente, sonriendo, aunque se sentía nerviosa.

"Poe me dijo que querías verme",Adam se acercó a ella y extendió su mano para tocar su cintura.

Casi después de segundos que Adam la había tocado, Ben intervino en voz baja. "Hola", se acercó a Adam, extendiendo una mano para estrecharla enfrente de la que había tocado a Rey, obligando a Adam a soltarla. "Soy Ben. ¿Quién eres?"


	2. Caída, parte II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey Niima trabaja en una cafetería debajo de su departamento. Ben Solo es un cliente regular que se ha fijado en Rey por un buen tiempo. Cuando Rey consigue novio, Ben decide que es hora de actuar según sus deseos, sin importar que tan malos puedan ser. (Una historia clásica con un ben posesivo, a veces horroroso, a veces tierno, muy caliente.No es el mejor ejemplo de una relaciòn sana, ya han sido advertidos).

Hux parpadeó ante la mano extendida hacia él, con la intención de no quitar su mano de la cintura de Rey para sacudirla. Pero cuando Rey lo miró horrorizado, Adam supuso que estaba siendo grosero. Aclarando su garganta, el joven de ojos azules finalmente estrechó la mano de Ben. "Adam, ¿Cómo conoces a Rey?"

Ben se rió, aunque no encontró nada de gracioso en cuanto a la pregunta directa de Adam. ¿Era éste el supuesto novio de que hablaba Poe? Los ojos de Ben viajaron a los de Rey, midiendo sus tensos hombros y su mirada evasiva.Ben odiaba la proximidad de Adam para con ella,no solo como la miraba sino en la forma en que estaba tan relajado estando tan cerca de ella.Como si el ya supiera por completo como era ella.

El enrojecimiento subía hacia las orejas de Ben, haciendo que su cara se estremeciera

"¿Estás bien amigo?". Notando como se enrojecía, la risa de Adam hizo eco en la sonrisa de Ben.

Ben cerró el puño, calculando cuánto tendría que contenerse para no matar a ese imbécil. Había un pie liso de altura entre ellos, sin contar el ancho de hombro casi doble que Ben tenía con respecto al de Adam.

"No quiero ser grosera", Rey interrumpió su rígido intecambio, su voz melodiosa habitual un poco tensa, "pero tengo que cerrar la tienda"

Ella jugueteó con el paño de cocina que ella había metido en el lazo lateral de sus jeans, mirando a ambos hombres con temor. Este escenario había aparecido en sus sueños una o dos veces, a pesar de su resolución de seguir adelante después de que nada hubiera pasado entre ella y Ben. Puramente como fantasía, Rey imaginaba a Ben agarrándola de la cintura y alejándola de cualquier tipo que la estuviera persiguiendo.Viendo a alguien más queriéndola -la llamada de atención que Ben necesitaba para que por fin hiciera algo- lo enviaría a una ira poses.Algunas veces, Ben la poseerìa contra al mostrador allí mismo en la tienda, otras veces la arrastraba de regreso a su departamento, usando callejones en el camino para asegurarse de que ella entendiera exactamente lo que él quería. Pero siempre, todo esto era solo una fantasía.

Rey estaba demasiado avergonzada como para entretenerse. Ella se recordaba así misma después de cada fantasía que Ben nunca le haría eso a ella, y ella tampoco querría que él le hiciera eso. En la vida real, todo eso era muy violento, muy primitivo y demasiado aterrorizante.

Aunque la tensión ante ella no fuera una sorpresa, Rey estaba seguro de que Ben la veía como una especie de hermanita, o una chica universitaria inmadura que tropezaba con sus errores, sin duda lo era la fantasía de sus sueños lo que la distraían. Ben alcanzándola a ella , en vez de estar tomando la mano de Adam,las palmas de Ben sobre sus muñecas, su cuello, su estómago, mientras el la atraía hacia él--

"...Puedo esperar".

Rey captó el final de la respuesta de Adam a ella. ¿Le estado hablando a ella todo el tiempo? Ben permaneció rígidamente atento a través de ella, su mirada desaprobando a Adam. Ella Se preguntó si podría haber una manera de incendiar toda la tienda y saltar por la ventana, para que nunca más la vieran.

La expresión en la cara de Ben cambió, como si de repente algo lo diviertiera. "Sabes.Dejé mi computadora allí atrás. Iré a buscarla".

"Nos vemos en el frente,Adam", Rey sonrió. El realmente era guapo, concluyó mientras lo veía salir. El era paciente, un buen oyente, lo suficiente reflexivo para alguien que sólo había conocido hace un mes. Dejarse distraer por Ben-alguien con quien nunca tendría una oportunidad- podría considerarse un caso de "autosabotaje".Poe la acusaba de eso frecuentemente. La voz de su compañero de trabajo resonaba en su memoria "Nunca puedes ser feliz con solo ser feliz,  
¿no Niima? Siempre deseando estar en otro lugar, siendo alguien más. Intentemos otra cosa".

Ella se dirigió hacia el mostrador, orgullosa de su resolución mientras evitaba deliberadamente encontrarse con Ben, quien aparentemente estaba buscando su computadora portátil.

El hombre de cabello oscuro, de hecho, si había dejado su computadora portátil en la parte trasera de la cafetería, pero esa no era la razón por la que se demoró. Ben miraba a Rey con los ojos fijos, como un cazador estudiando un ciervo, decidiendo si lo protegería o lo convertiría en una comida. Ciertamente se había imaginado a sí mismo devorándola antes. La dulce e inocente Rey, que nunca tuvo tiempo de pensar en su efecto en los hombres, demasiado ocupada trabajando en la escuela y manteniendo sus calificaciones altas. Todas esas becas. Todas esas noches hasta tarde, Ben la veía golpeando una calculadora detrás del mostrador y garabateando cosas entre tomar pedidos.

Su pequeña fantasía morena, ahora, también la de Adam.

Ben reprimió la oleada nauseabunda de imágenes: la mano de Adam en la cintura de Rey, su boca cerca de su oído, su respiración agitada en su cuello mientras presionaba su espalda, salvajemente, cruelmente, sin merecerlo. No tenía derecho a tocarla, concluyó Ben. ¿Cómo podría Adam, cuando Rey había sido suya por tanto tiempo?

Los ojos de Adam se posaron finalmente en la ocupada silueta de Rey, decidiéndose. Tenía que hacer algo con respecto a Adam. 

Cerrando la caja registradora, Rey agarró su bolso y se dirigió hacia la salida.

"Así que, ¿definitivamente sin novio?", la voz profunda de Ben la detuvo.

Ella se volvió lentamente hacia él,su estómago era un nudo de nervios. "No, el realmente no es mi novio ni nada eso. Sólo lo conozco de hace un mes".

"¿Entonces por que dejas que él te toque así?"

"¿Qué?"

"Nada.Quiero decir, que no es realmente propio de ti que te gusten tipos..así de manera casual".

La frustración de Rey se dejó ver. Por un año entero ella había agonizado sobre él, y ahora él quería interrogarla. ¿Comoun hermano? Ciertamente no como amante.  
Eso se lo había dejado muy claro.

"Bueno,tal vez estoy cambiando", ella chasqueó. "Tengo que irme.Adam me está esperando.Y tu necesitas irte porque tengo que cerrar la tienda".

Ben se sorprendió por su tono feroz, pero no lo demostró. En vez de eso. el hombre alto suavizó su expresión y deslizó la computadora sobre su pecho, pasando cerca de ella sin palabras.

Mientras salía de la cafetería, Ben meditó sobre su situación. Siempre había sido el tipo pasivo, viviendo a las sombras de su propio deseo, demasiado cargado de dudas como para hacerlo realidad. La estúpida y pálida cara de Adam apareció en su mente, sonriéndole a Rey. 

Ben salió a la calle estrecha, lejos del resplandor de las farolas. Se movió constantemente a través de la oscuridad.

"Tal vez sea tiempo de que yo cambie un poco también", pensó.


	3. Caìda, parte III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE LA AUTORA, no de la traductora.  
> ( WOW esta actualización me llevó un tiempo! No estoy segura de cómo sentirme acerca del ritmo de este capítulo,así que cualquier devolución será apreciada! Es mi primera vez escribiendo una escena posesiva-caliente, así que sean amables. ¡Gracias por leer!

Ben apareció justo al comienzo del turno de Rey al día siguiente. Se acercó al mostrador tan pronto como ella se hubo acomodado. Hoy ,Rey usaba jeans oscuros y una camisa de mangas largas, su cabello salvaje y húmedo alrededor de su cara.Ben se maravilló de cómo se marcaba el contorno de sus pequeños senos y se le aceleró el corazón. Anoche se había quedado dormido ante la visión de ella atada y tendida sobre su cama, esos mismos senos regordetes y enrojecidos por la presión de la cuerda. Su pene se crispó ante el recuerdo, una imaginación tan poderosa que Ben Solo tenía cuando se trataba de Rey.

Y ahora el iba a hacer algo al respecto, la imagen se recreó con mas fuerza, como si ella fuese un pequeño cordero y el- arrastrándola a su guarida- era el lobo que había esperado por tanto tiempo su banquete.

Golpeando sus dedos contra el mostrador, Ben movio su cabeza a un lado y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Hey, estoy buscando a Rey, ¿la has visto?".

Ella no sentía ganas de bromear esa mañana, el se dió cuenta por su tensa respuesta de hombros.

“Hey, Ben.” 

La preocupación se reflejó inmediatemente en su cara. "¿Todo bien?"

Rey se mordió el labio, Ben luchando entre esperar a que ella hablara o bien ceder al impulso de estirarse sobre el mostrador para agarrarla por el cuello, pasar el pulgar por esos labios y decirle que responda cuando él hace una pregunta ..

Un breve destello de culpa interrumpió el tira y afloja en su mente. Una especie de Bestia había emergido desde que había visto a ese tal Hux tocando a Rey.  
Ese hecho lo sacudió hasta su núcleo, sacando las fantasías más siniestros. Ben Solo ni siquiera sabía que poseía el tipo de deseo de tratar a Rey de la forma que había estado imaginando. En sus rodillas. Presionándola contra la pared. Arrastrándose detrás de él. Ni siquiera le importaba si, en estas fantasías, ella le rogaba que fuera gentil. Que cuidara su corazón. Él la cuidaría después, la acunaría, la alimentaría y besaría sus heridas.

“Ben,” la voz de Rey lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, "¿te puedo preguntar algo?".

Él arqueó una ceja, rogando que su cara no lo traicionara con los pensamientos hambrientos que albergaba. "Seguro. ¿Qué pasa?"

“¿Tienes algun problema con Adam”?

Su pregunta lo sorprendió, especialmente considerando la violencia latente en su honesta respuesta. Era demasiado pronto para dar a conocer su agenda. Después de todo, no iba a forzar a Rey hacia él. Simplemente…le haría saber que habían más opciones que un estúpido jugador de fútbol de la fraternidad que le gustaba agarrarse a ella.

“¿Qué te hace pensar eso?” Ben se inclinó un poco más, notando que sus manos estaban apretando algo. ¿Una pieza de papel,tal vez? ¿Un recibo?¿Una nota? El no lo podía ver.  
Rey lo miró mientras él la miraba. Hoy, faltaban los indicios habituales que él usaba para leerla no estaban. Ella se había cerrado ante el. Ben frunció el ceño ante esta revelación.

“Bueno, fuiste un poco grosero anoche. Y pensé que tal vez no te agradaba Adam o que tal vez habías oído algo sobre él…”, ella terminó, volviendo su cabeza.

“¿Algo así como un rumor?” Se le ocurrió que tal vez su carácter amargo tal vez no tuviese nada que ver con el. ¿Había hecho Adam algo? Sus ojos se centraron nuevamente al papel que había en sus manos, ella miraba como ella lo retorcía entre sus dedos. “¿Qué es eso?” El apuntó con su cabeza hacia la nota misteriosa.  
“Oh”. Rey miró sus manos como si ella también hubiera notado que giraban el papel, como un cerdo girando en un asador. Quizás había estado esperando que se incendiara,desintegrandose por completo. "Alguien dejó esta nota arriba en mi puerta".

“¿Arriba?”

“Si, vivo arriba de la cafetería.¿No lo sabías?”

Los ojos de Ben perdieron el foco.El quería consolarla desesperadamente, preguntarle que decía la nota, hablar en detalle lo basura que era Adam Hux y como debería ser eliminado ahora mismo, con un mensaje de texto, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en como la laseguiría después de que la tienda cerrara.En cómo aparecería detrás de ella, mientras ella buscaba sus llaves y respiraría sobre su cuello, asegurándole que el lobo que venía a su puerta era uno que ella conocía bien. Después de todos estos meses, ella ya debería reconocer su colonia.. Especialmente porque la usaba todos los días por ella. Y si no lo hacía, él con mucho gusto la disciplinaría por tal descuido ...

“¿Ben?¿Hola?” 

“Perdón”, sus ojos se oscurecieron con culpa, “ No lo sabía. Me sorprende que nunca saliera el tema, hemos sido amigos por tanto tiempo”.

Ante la palabra “amigos”, los ojos de Rey se dispararon hacia él, su color avellana se volvió casi negro por la dilatación de sus pupilas. Ben recordó haber leído en alguna parte que en los momentos de miedo o excitación podían leerse del tamaño de las pupilas de una persona.

¿Cuál estaba sintiendo Rey en este momento? Ansiaba saberlo, y tal vez incluso elevarse sobre ella mientras la hacía sentir ambas cosas, atrapándola en el horror de su propio deseo. Dios sabe que ya estaba atrapado en el horror suyo. ¿Por qué admirarla a través del cristal cuando podía arrastrarla con él?

“Los amigos usualmente pasan tiempo, Solo”. Rey apuntó con una risa burla. Parecía que ella se había suavizado un poco. La nota en su mano fue arrojada a su bolsillo trasero. Ben estiró su mano para agarrar su muñeca, sus dedos facilmente cubrían la mitad de su antebrazo. “¿Estás diciendo que quieres pasar tiempo conmigo?” Sus ojos se fijaron en ella ansiosamente, aunque su mano viajó hasta el surco de su muñeca, tratando de sacar la nota de su palma.  
“Lo que digo, ella apartó su muñeca y el la dejó, es que estás haciendo un montón de suposiciones sobre lo que somos”.

Esto no había salido en la dirección que él había anticipado. “¿No somos amigos acaso?” Después de haber estado inclinado sobre el mostrador todo ese rato,Ben finalmente enderezó su postura, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo y desgarbado mientras se cernía sobre ella. Todos los pensamientos anteriores sobre el lobo con la ropa de un hombre, capturando a su pequeña Rey y alimentándose de cada centímetro de ella, ahora fueron reemplazados por la timidez. Ella podría domarlo tan fácilmente. La realización casi volvió a criar al monstruo, la emoción de ser puesto en su lugar.

Rey lo estaba mirando con una expresión abrumada, toda la travesura se perdió dentro de esta nueva,penetrante y calculadora mirada. Ella estaba enojada con el, pero el no podía determinar por qué. Ben intentó su suavidad, moviéndose para rodear el mostrador y bajando la voz. "¿Rey?"

Ella le respondió, “Si.Supongo que solo somos amigos.Siempre lo hemos sido”. 

Con eso, la pequeña morena tiró de la toalla metida en la presilla del cinturón y comenzó a ocuparse del vaporizador, limpiándola vigorosamente. Sus ojos estaban puestos en la tarea, evitando la mirada determinada de Ben Solo. Su cerebro hizo un corto circuito mientras trataba de descifrar el significado de su tono amargo y fingir que la miraba mover sus manos con tanta precisión hacia arriba y hacia abajo, la varilla humeante no causaba que la bestia en su pecho rugiera.

“Bueno ", se echó hacia atrás, pasándose una mano por el pelo, lo que hizo que ella lo mirara brevemente," Si quieres pasar el rato, amigo, estoy feliz de pasar el rato al final de tu turno. Podríamos ir a tu casa”.

No era exactamente cómo se imaginó las cosas, después de haber colocado algunos objetos estratégicos alrededor de su propia habitación en caso de que su plan para seducir a Rey tuviera éxito, pero si era honesto consigo mismo, la posibilidad de pasar algún tiempo con ella fuera de esta cafetería. , solo ellos dos, alejados de las interrupciones, como su compañero de trabajo Poe o su estúpido No novio Adam, eran lo suficientemente tentadora por sí sola.

Ella dejó de limpiar el vaporizador, doblando la toalla cuidadosamene y extendiéndola sobre el mostrador. Sin hacer contacto visual, murmuro “Sí,seguro”.

No estaba muy entusiasmada, pero él lo aceptaría. Ben le sonrió, esperando un momento para ver si ella lo miraría de vuelta;pero incluso cuando ella no caminó hacia su mesa, el se sintió libre, tanto como un animal debería serlo.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rey esperó hasta que Ben estuvo fuera de la vista antes de que ella volviera a agarrar la nota. Era una advertencia garabateada, la letra que no reconocía. El papel arrugado decía: "No es bueno para ti". Ella había asumido que era Ben, considerando lo tenso que había estado con Adam la noche anterior, pero parecía que el hombre alto y moreno ni siquiera sabía que ella vivía arriba. Eso, o él era un actor sumamente talentoso.

¿Podría haber sido Poe? Su escritura a mano generalmente era mucho más oblicua (ella no lo veía a menudo, pero a veces sus turnos se superponían y él escribía los tickets de pedido para ella en pequeñas notas cuando la impresora se agotaba). No sería Adam, ¿verdad? Eso no tiene sentido. ¿De quién estaría hablando entonces?  
Su mente divagó por el resto de la jornada, causando que se equivocara en algunas órdenes y olvidará unas pocas también, lo que hizo infelices a sus clientes regulares.

“¿Estás bien? Uno de ellos,un estudiante universitario con una sonrisa amplia y brazos musculosos,le preguntó. Rey había estado derramando accidentalmente la leche. "¡Oh!" Ella jadeó, deslizando rápidamente el exceso con una toalla. "Lo siento. Día largo."

EL se encongió de hombros, agarrando su bebida al final del mostrador y se alejó.

Rey se preguntó si ese cliente- alguien que ella había visto cada día por tres meses-podría considerarla como amiga. Ben solo aparentemente sí.

Amigos . Todo el tiempo que había pasado fantaseando con él, preguntándose por qué él nunca había pedido verla fuera de la cafetería, convencida de que no quería más que un barista con el que coquetear, tal vez alguien para hacerlo sentir cómodo y bienvenido. Su lugar habitual en el vecindario: ¿el había considerado que eran amigos?

Deciéndole esto tan pronto como ella se alejó de su amor no correspondido se sintió cruel. ¿Y ahora quería ir a su apartamento, solo, para pasar el rato?  
Diez minutos más o menos antes de que terminara su turno, sonó el teléfono de Rey. Ella había estado en el medio de robar miradas furtivas de Ben mientras él se mantenía ocupado en su computadora portátil, aparentemente absorto en lo que sea que estaba escribiendo, y el zumbido en su bolsillo trasero la sobresaltó.

Ella contestó rápidamente, “¿Hola?”

“Hola nena”. El tono alegre de Adam la saludaba.

“Oh,” ella pausó, “Hola ¿Cómo va? Pensé que Snoke te estaba haciendo hacer ejercicios esta noche. El entrenador de fútbol de Adam era un tipo implacable, siempre exigía una práctica extra de sus jugadores estrella.

“Nos dejó salir temprano. Quiero verte. ¿Puedo ir?" El vértigo de Adam la alcanzó a través del teléfono, aunque ella dudó en respuesta.

"Yo, umm ...hice planes. Mas o menos." Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Ben, que parecía sentirla, levantando la vista de su computadora portátil en ese preciso momento.  
Él arqueó una ceja, , "¿estás bien?"

Rey giró su espalda hacia él, continuando su conversación en un susurro. "Lo siento."

“¿Qué planes, bebé? ¿No quieres verme? He estado pensando en ti todo el día. Todas las cosas que quiero hacerte ...”

Rey casi deja caer el teléfono. Aunque solo lo conocía un mes, no era propio de Adam que hablara así. Era generalmente respetuoso, si no ocasionalmente vocal. En general, el era tranquilo para las cosas sexuales. Nunca antes había sido tan directo.

Primero Ben le pidió que pasara el rato, ahora Adam intentaba seducirla por teléfono. ¿Qué estaba pasando con los hombres en su vida?“

“Wow”, rió ella nerviosamente.Su atracción hacia Adam era razonablemente fuerte, y él era muy bueno besando su cuello, pero ella era aún demasiado nueva para dejar que un hombre la tocara de la manera que Adam quería, se sentía un poco apresurado por así decirlo. Por años, Rey sólo había tenido tiempo para el trabajo y las clases. Sólo empezó a salir activamente a citas para olvidar a Ben, no necesariamente para satisfacer una necesidad física.

Adam interpretó su pausa como un señal de éxito, y presionó, “Déjame ir y hacerte sentir bien.Eres tan preciosa Rey. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti”.

Rey oyò el familiar sonido de Ben aclarando su garganta detrás de ella. Ella se giro lentamente, consciente de que su cara estaba roja. El tomó su reloj y apunto a la hora, como si le fuera a preguntar algo.

“Hola” Adam finalmente se dio cuenta de su falta de respuesta.

“Lo siento” ,Rey balbuceó, consciente de que Ben podía oir completamente su parte de la conversación parado allí, sonriendole. “ Eres tan genial. Lo siento. Sólo que tengo estos planes y…”

“¿Es con ese tal Ben?” El tono de Adam se volvió cruzado.

“¿Qué?” 

“Ese raro y estúpido tipo de anoche”.

Rey lo defendió reflexivamente, olvidando que era un claro indicio para Ben, quién estaba justo enfrente de ella. “Él no es estúpido o raro. Él es mi amigo”.  
Ante esto, la sonrisa de Ben se amplió.Solo’s smile widened. 

“¿Es Adam?” Pregunto, con una pizca de encanto en su voz.Rey asintió. 

Adam retrocedió, aunque su tono era irritante. “ Lo siento. Bueno, divirtiete con tu amigo Ben.Sólo estaré en casa , pensando en cómo quiero— “ 

Rey colgó a toda prisa, paranoica de que Ben pudiese oir a Adam a través del receptor. Aunque ella no tenía motivos para sentirse avergonzada,¿verdad? Después de todo, Ben había dicho que eran amigos. Ella hizo una nota mental de disculparse con Adam después por haberle colgado el teléfono.

“¿Así que a tu novio no le agrado ,huh?” Ben rió.

“Te dije que él no es mi novio”.

“Alguien debería decirle eso”.El mostrador aún necesitaba ser limpiado, así que se puso a esa tarea en vez de responderle a Ben. Sentía que sus dedos estaban encendidos. ¿Por qué era tan difícil estar cerca de Ben, aún después de haber encontrado a Adam?

Ben la miro con detenimiento. El se imagino caminando hacia a ella y agarrándola de la garganta, exigiendo que lo mirara. No, no, eso era demasiado agresivo. Eso la asustaría.

Ella había sido muy tímida todo el día, evitando su mirada, solo mirandolo cuando ella pensaba que el estaba absorto en la pantalla de su laptop.  
“¿Estás lista?” Sus palabras contenían un doble sentido, aunque Rey era inocente ante ello.

Ella no lo sería, por mucho tiempo, si él pudiera reunir el coraje.

“¿Lo estás tu?” Se acercó al otro lado del mostrador, con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos cansados. Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba confundida. Probablemente tenia algo que ver con Adam. Ben decidió que la ayudaría a decidirse. O tal vez, a compensarla por eso.

No hablaban mientras Rey cerraba la tienda,y cuando ella lo dejó subir las escaleras.  
No hablaron cuando Rey cerró la tienda, y cuando ella los dejó entrar al piso de arriba, Ben le sostuvo todas las puertas mientras ella se coló por debajo de su brazo, agarrando su bolso cerca del pecho. Cuando entraron en su pasillo, Rey comenzó a revolver sus llaves, y a Ben se le ocurrió que había llegado su momento.

Él se paró detrás de ella, sintiendo su pecho levantarse con anticipación, y él llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cuello. Era tan pequeña, tan delicada, tan tentadora. Incluso si ella se resistía al principio, por simple sorpresa, él podría sujetarla contra la pared. Él podría ayudarla a comprender que ella quería que esto pasara.

De repente su estomago se congeló ante el pensamiento perverso. Ben alejó su mano, disgustado consigo mismo. ¿Qué pasó con eso de hacerle saber a Rey que él era una opción? Lo de agarrarla en el pasillo era… bueno…era una fantasía. No era algo para la vida real.

“¿Ben?” Ella destrabó la puerta , y ahora estaba esperando que el entrara adentro .

El entró al pequeño departamento.Estaba decorado con suculento arte en las paredes, la mayor parte provenía de ferias de artesanías locales según pudo distinguir Ben. Parecía que a ella realmente le gustaban las representaciones de ríos y árboles. “¿Fan de la naturaleza?”. El bromeó.

“Tú también lo serías si hubieses crecido en un desierto”, ella respondió de vuelta. “Sólo tengo dos reglas.Son reglas importantes. Debes seguirlas ,Solo, ¿me escuchas? Quitarse los zapatos y no entrar a mi closet”.

Ben asintió, sacándose sus zapatos. “¿Qué hay en el closet?¿Cádaveres?”.

Rey se rió. Cualquier cosa que el hubiera hecho más temprano que la haya hecho enojar parecía que finalmente se había disipado. El la estaba conquistando de vuelta. “Si fuera eso, te dejaría que echaras un vistazo”.

Se recogió el pelo en un moño improvisado, hipnotizando a Ben mientras lo hacía. Le encantaba ver sus dedos tirar de pelos sueltos, guiándolos juntos. "Ya regreso, tengo que lavarme la cara. Huelo a granos de café expreso”. Luego, desapareció por una puerta cerca de la entrada, que Ben asumió que era el baño.

Mientras el estaba ahí, la curiosidad lo invadió. ¿Por qué el closet esta fuera de los límite? ¿Qué era lo que ella escondía ahí?

No se le había ocurrido a el que tal vez ella quería un poco de privacidad. Que cualquier persona normal no esperaría que un invitado no se anduviera paseando por su armario. Ben estaba demasiado acalorado por sus tortuosos sueños como para pensar razonablemente. Tenía hambre de algo, una parte de Rey, para devorar.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la única puerta cerrada-ubicada en la parte de atrás del departamento, adyacente a la cocina. Se movía tan silenciosamente como alguien de su altura y sus pies permitían. Si ella lo atrapaba, él solo daría una excusa sobre la necesidad de usar el baño y que pensaba que había otro en su habitación.

Cuando el escucho el ruido fuerte del agua, eso lo envalentonó. Se metió en su habitación, poseído por los aromas que lo invadían. Lavanda.Albahaca.Leña. Parecía que a ella realmente le gustaban las velas. Ben se imaginó sosteniendo una de esas velas justo sobre su expuesto abdomen, volviendola loca con la cera caliente.

La imagen trajo una sonrisa a su rostro cuando se acercó al armario que ella le había prohibido mirar dentro. Ahora, ¿qué tenía de especial este armario?

El armario no estaba dispuesto a ceder al principio, los surcos oxidados se negaban a abrir. Ben tuvo que darle un buen tirón. Hacía bastante ruido, pero cuando se detuvo, el agua seguía corriendo. Estaba despejado.

Al principio, todo lo que vio fues sus ropas, en su mayoría grises o negras, colgadas en perchas. La decepción casi lo hizo perder el destello laminado que se podía ver a través de los espacios vacíos entre la ropa. ¿Había algo en la pared del fondo?

Ben empujó la ropa a un lado, entrando aún más en el armario. Sacó su teléfono celular, encendió la linterna y la sostuvo contra la pared.

Lo que vio hizo rugir a la bestia en su pecho con tanta ferocidad que estaba seguro de que todo el edificio tembló.

Había fotos, filas de ellas, de Rey, completamente desnuda. Todas en ángulos diferentes. Estaba claro que había tomado estas, la cámara en la mano en cada una, algunos de ellas con la cara completamente tragada por el flash. Estaba doblada en un par de ellas, sosteniendo la cámara alrededor de su hombro y usando una mano libre para abrir su culo...

Ben gruño y golpeó su mano contra la foto, la erección en sus pantalones le dolía tanto que se sintió mareado. Esa parte de el que intentaba domar a la bestia ya no funcionaba.

El arrancó la imagen de la pared y salio disparado de la habitación, yendo directamente al baño.

Justo en ese momento ,Rey abrió la puerta. Ella tropezó hacia atrás. "Ben! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Sus ojos fueron a su mano, donde él estaba agarrando una foto de ella, casi arrugándola en su abrazo aplastante. "¿Ben?" El pánico se alzó en su garganta. "Ben, ¿de dónde sacaste eso?"

"Tu armario", siseó.

"¡Ben, te pedí que no entraras!" Rey trató de salir del baño, pero la bloqueó. "Estás... me estás asustando", murmuró, tratando de tomar la foto de su mano.

"¿Que son estas?" Él agitó la foto en su cara.

"No entiendo por qué es asunto tuyo, Ben, Jesús,carajo. ¿Qué te pasa?" Rey trató nuevamente de agarrarlo. "Estás actuando como un loco".

Ella se había tomado esas fotos a principio de año, después de que Poe la incentivara a explorarse un poco a ella misma. Ellos habían estado bebiendo vino y discutiendo sus sentimientos por Ben, y eso surgió como una sugerencia en respuesta a la curiosidad agonizante acerca de los sentimientos de Ben. ¿Él la deseaba?, le había preguntado a Poe.¿Era ella una persona deseable? Poe le sugirió que se metiera detrás de la camara y se juzgara ella misma. 

Las fotos la habían ayudado bastante, ya que se había encontrado mojada mientras las colgaba una por una. Las cosas con Adam habían comenzado un par de semanas después de que ella las colocara. La confianza que obtuvo de ellas la ayudó a sentirse lista para olvidarse de Ben, para renunciar a la posibilidad de su deseo. Pero ella nunca tuvo la intención de que alguien más las viera.

Ben no registró sus palabras. Estaba demasiado atrapado en la curva de su garganta mientras ella hablaba. La forma en que sus músculos se contrajeron cuando ella tragó. Cómo se había contenido él de esa garganta, durante meses ... Cómo había temido su propio deseo, avergonzado por su contundencia ... Y ahora, Adam tomaría lo que era suyo si no hacía algo al respecto.

La bestia había emergido completamente.

Colocó ambas manos en la puerta, protegiendo la salida.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Rey tragó saliva. ¿Había entrado en algún tipo de pesadilla?

“La manera en la que él te estaba tocando. Lo podría haber matado”. La voz de Ben era grave para ella; muy diferente al hombre alto que tomó su café negro y le gustaba sentarse en silencio en la esquina y escribir.

“ ¿Quién? ¿Dé qué estás hablando?” Rey sintió la garganta seca. Su cuerpo temblaba, sorprendida por el cambio repentino de carácter de Ben. El estaba tan calmado mientras venían caminando. Había estado bromeando con ella ¿Quién era esta persona en la que se había convertido? ¿Estaba enojado con ella por haberse tomado esas fotos de sí misma? Ella no tenía idea de porque eso le importaba tanto a él, y mucho menos que él se le lanzara así como un animal… “ Ben me estás asustando”.

“Ambos sabemos que el no puede hacerte sentir de la forma que yo lo hago”. El gruñó.

"No sé de qué estás hablando". Ella gimió. Hubo un momento en que la frase que acababa de pronunciar le habría causado emoción en el pecho, pero ahora, mientras ella se estremecìa frente a él, con los ojos escalando la puerta para abrirse en su silueta alta para poder liberarse, Rey no quería esto.

Los ojos de Ben se habían oscurecido por completo. Con el pecho hinchado con cada respiración, bajó las manos de la puerta y lentamente caminó hacia ella. Las fotos giraban en su mente, mezclándose con las fantasías de la noche anterior, esta mañana, los últimos meses. Todo se volvió borroso, y el dolor se volvió demasiado. Comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón.

“¿Me detendrás?".


	4. Caída, parte IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punto màximo de posesividad tóxica obscena. Has sido advertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA DE LA AUTORA, no de la traductora.  
> ¡Finalmente está aquì! El capìtulo por el que estuve agonizando por meses. Muchas gracias a todos los que fueron pacientes, a la gente que confio en mi para continuar la historia. Hay un tema de pájaro muerto/espacios sagrados que ocurren en este capìtulo, tanto asi como la oscuridad en el joven Ben Solo, la cual estoy abrazando.
> 
> Espero que haya valido la pena la espera. Diganme lo que piensan <33333
> 
> TAMBIÉN, este capítulo se disfruta mejor al poner esto en silencio en segundo plano.

Al principio solo había silencio entre ellos. El cinturón de Ben colgaba desabrochado, su mano se cernía sobre el broche de metal. Su rostro fue repentinamente irreconocible a la luz amarilla de su departamento.

"No sé qué te ha pasado, pero esto no es gracioso, Ben". Su tono era instructivo, soso, antinatural dadas las circunstancias. Si Ben no hubiera estado tan atrapado en su propia caída, podría haberse sentido ofendido por el cambio. Con qué rapidez podía alejarlo ...

No importa que él fuera el que se quitara lentamente el cinturón de cada lazo de sus jeans, completamente fuera de sí.

Su proximidad era como la radiación.

En cierta manera lo había sido desde el momento que la había conocido en la cafetería hace un año, su pelo en un desordenado rodete y sus mejillas ruborizadas del calor del verano a través de las ventanas  
.  
El necesitaba ser arruinado por su órbita.

Y después de tanto esperar ... por un lado de ella que le estaba dando a Adam, Ben ya no podía esconderse detrás de sus excusas sobre el momento adecuado para hacer las cosas.

Recordó las versiones de sí mismo que se demoraron demasiado en ella: ver la mano de Rey agarrar el vaporizador, o sus pequeñas muñecas, siempre desnudas, pasando una toalla por el vaporizador, o sus ojos que siempre sonreían ante su boca ... esa boca jodidamente perfecta quería desesperadamente arruinar como ella lo había estado arruinando con todas estas burlas, esta amarga vergüenza.

"Este no eres tú". Rey anunció, su desprendimiento se agotó cuando Ben apretó el broche de metal. "Somos amigos". Si bien esa palabra parecía una barrera que los separaba hoy, ahora se sentía como la única barrera que los protegía de lo que no se podía deshacer.” No me lastimarías, ¿verdad?”

Ben cedió brevemente, como si sus palabras lo ayudaran a entrar en razón. Era un barco girando pero ella podía agarrarlo, cambiar de rumbo, y recuperarlo. ¿Que estaba haciendo? Todo era un juego: una fantasía inofensiva, no una bomba de tiempo.?  
El cinturón de repente se sintió como un yunque en sus manos, lo que lo arrastró, directo al infierno. Lo soltó. "Yo..." comenzó suavemente, con los párpados revoloteando, "No soy yo mismo". Él repitió sus palabras como una cantillación: susurró alg descaradamente entre los bancos, sin dios para escucharlo.

Ella había pasado demasiado noches borrachas discutiendo sobre Poe le año pasado sobre si era inmoral o no imaginar a Ben haciendole cosas viles a ella. Cosas que no se suponía que debía imaginar que alguien le hiciera, y mucho menos el hombre amable que escribía manuscritos en la parte trasera de la tienda y la llamaba Rey del grano de café exprés cada vez que estaba de mal humor. Después de cada conversación con Poe, pasaba el mismo tiempo castigando a Dream Rey (Rey imaginativa) por hacer cosas por las que Real Life Rey (Rey de la vida real) nunca podría tener el coraje. Ella vivía fantasías deliciosas mientras trabajaba hasta tarde e hacía su tarea detrás del mostrador.

No era falta de oportunidad. La llamada con Adam mas temprano era prueba de ello. Mas bien, el problema era de Ben Solo, simplente solo por existir. Punto Final.  
Sintió cómo se formaban sus juicios, tomando el silencio como confirmación. "Siempre está al alcance de la mano". Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, como un animal herido que se retira de un cadáver, indigno de la mirada de la luna.

Pero Rey no se sentía como un pájaro indefenso muriendo en el suave resplandor del crepúsculo. Algo más se agitó dentro de ella. "Así que piensas que eres el indicado para hablar de límites en este momento".

Su vergüenza se mezcló con el deseo, contaminado por su violencia. La indignación de ella lo estaba endureciendo, y la indignidad de eso lo ponía más duro áun.

Ben pensó en la estúpida cara de Adam. Cómo se aprovechó de Rey en su presencia. Sonriéndole, observándola, las cosas enfermas que probablemente quería hacerle y ella no lo sabía. Después de pasar tanto tiempo soñando despierto con sus propias crueldades, sabía lo que Adam quería de su inocente y pequeña trabajadora Rey.

“Nunca-el dió un paso hacia ella, seguro de que Adam no le habría dicho estas cosa- he querido lastimarte”. La ironía de sus palabras no pasó desapercibida, pero el esperaba que ella viera la verdad en ellas también.

Si ella lo hacía, la culpa que el sentía ya no sería una carga. El finamente podría abrazarla- promesas que le había a la oscuridad. A su piel.

Era la voluntad de ella negarse a él, eso lo sabía.

Pero fue Rey quien descubrió, bajo el calor de su respiración, que era su voluntad en secreto querer que la tomara de todos modos. Un leve horror se instaló en el fondo de su mente. Todas las veces no hizo nada.

Ella lo veía como un caleidoscopio: extendió meses de pequeñas conversaciones y miradas robadas. El hombre peligroso que estaba delante de ella de repente se sintió familiar de nuevo.

. “Esperè”. Rey se encontró así misma hablando, su voz con una extraña y mareada confusión. “Te esperè y tu no hiciste nada. Por un año”.

Ben hizo una mueca. Se sentía como un barco a la deriva, girando de nuevo. Su mente golpeaba contra el viento, una parte de él tenía la intención de sobrevivir a la tormenta que Rey trajo con sus palabras; ¿Ella quería esto? ¿No podía hacerla suya en la forma en que vergonzosamente había venido aquí? El fracaso lo enfureció.

Su mano libre cubrió su boca, cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro en su palma.

Con su otra mano, presionó la base de la garganta de Rey. Sus dedos reclamaron su boca, presionando salvajemente en su piel.

Ben Solo ya no estaba. 

Su promesa a la oscuridad se estaba cumpliendo.

"¿Es esto lo que llamas esperar, salir con un jodido imbécil que no sabe lo que tiene? No tienes idea ", hizo una pausa para respirar," lo que yo haría ".  
Su mano estaba a medio camino entre acunar su rostro y ahogarla suavemente.

La indignidad de su control sobre ella produjo un pecado de igual horror: una repentina explosión de placer entre sus piernas cuando sus dedos rozaron su garganta. Cada sentido estaba abrumado por la destrucción.

Ella estaba entusiasmada con él, temblando así. Ya no quería odiarse por arruinar a este precioso pájaro que vino a alimentarse de su mano. 

No, él estaba exaltado por su lucha. 

Le temblaban los muslos, apoyados contra una de las piernas de Ben. Ella gimió, a lo que él agarró su barbilla agresivamente y luego, lentamente, suavemente, empujó unos dedos en su boca. 

En todas sus fantasías sobre Ben Solo, ella era un cordero y él estaba devastando su carne. Ella lo saboreó de esa manera. ¿Era esto realmente lo peor? Mientras Rey se sentía amordaza contra la sensación de sus dedos poderosos, deslizándose en un placer renuente, la pregunta se hizo más urgente.. 

Como si estuviera contento de responder a su curiosidad, Ben le quitó las bragas con un movimiento brusco. Usando su otra mano para agarrar sus dos muñecas, la dio vuelta y deslizó una mano hacia abajo entre sus muslos. "¿Sabes cuántas veces te imaginé así?" Fue la primera amabilidad que le mostró; admitiendo que él también había pecado muchas veces.

Rey clavó los talones en la alfombra. Estaba tan cerca del orgasmo. Él liberó su desierto.

Ella estaba delirando, sus manos buscando el lugar entre sus piernas, casi accidentalmente empujándolo fuera del camino. Desesperada por sentirse liberada, sus dedos se deslizaron fácilmente entre los pliegues de su vagina. Ben la agarró de la muñeca y le quitó la mano.

"Estás goteando ..." observó con impío deleite. "Esto me pertenece." Tiró de su brazo hacia él, levantando su mano contra sus labios enrojecidos. Ben besó cada nudillo antes de chupar las yemas de los dedos de Rey. En su violencia, ella experimentó ternura. Lo que fue más sorprendente fue lo mucho que le gustó.

Mordiendo la piel sobre su clavícula, la tiró entre los dientes y le pasó la lengua varias veces. Rey sintió cada escalofrío como si nunca pudiera sentir nada más que esto. Como si Ben la hubiese vaciado de cualquier recuerdo de sí misma antes del delirio en que la sumergía su brutalidad. Necesitaba llegar al orgasmo, o de lo contrario nunca encontraría el camino de regreso.

Sus dedos se curvaron contra él, desesperados por volver a su tarea. Cuanto él más a resistía sus esfuerzos, más salvaje se volvía ella. Su diversión era evidente y la atormentaba. ¿Por qué no dejaría que ella simplemente tuviera su orgasmo? ¿Por qué tenía que llevarla hasta aquel momento, hacerla doler con anticipación, vergüenza, euforia y tal vez con el leve conocimiento de que ella lo odiaría por esto más tarde?

Era demasiado. Muchas preguntas y sin luagar para encontrar respuestas. Rey ya no podía negarse más. Ella disfrutaba la amenaza de él ahora.

Desde la primera vez que empezó a devorarla, ella habló. “ Tienes miedo. De nunca ser como Adam”.

La audacia lo desarmó. Su ferocidad vaciló, pero él todavía la atacó. "No me digas su nombre".

Su delirio estaba en su punto máximo. Si ella no llegara al orgasmo en los siguientes segundos, arrancaría las paredes y las derribaría con los escombros. Cualquier cosa para provocarlo. Las fantasías pasadas comenzaron a mezclarse con la vida real. Cosas que ella soñaría con decirle: irritarlo, sacar a la bestia que lleva dentro. 

"No puedes soportar que me toque". Las palabras se derramaron como aguas tempestuosas. "Él ...me coje mientras tú ..." Su boca le estaba fallando, cruda y angustiada por la espera, "... simplemente dejaste que sucediera".

¿Era eso suficiente?

¿Seguiría él los pasos de Dream Ben Solo (Ben Solo de las fantasías), envuelto por una furia posesiva que solo podría terminar con su orgasmo?

¿La liberaría él?

Esto no era nada como verlo con melancolía desde el otro lado de la habitación, o sonrojarse por las pequeñas bromas que hacía cada vez que ordenaba. Este era un pájaro trepando a la boca de un lobo, con el vientre expuesto y las alas desenredadas.

Ben apenas podía ver la habitación a su alrededor. Lo único que podía comprender era la ferocidad con la que reclamaba su placer. ¿Se atrevía a burlarse de él con un hombre que no tenía derecho a tocarla en primer lugar? ¿Ella disfrutaba llenando su cabeza con las peores posibilidades?  
Eso era ordinario, grosero, inaceptable.

Casi le arañó las piernas, entumecido por los gritos de dolor. Nada se interpondrá en mi camino.

La puerta principal se sacudió.

La mano de Ben se congeló justo encima de su clítoris, tan cerca del ápice hinchado que pudo sentir el aire latir entre sus dedos y sus nervios. El pestillo de la cerradura hizo clic y la puerta se abrió para revelar a Adam Hux sin aliento, con las mejillas llenas de sangre, igualando la ira en sus ojos.

"¿Sabes que todos en el pasillo pueden escucharte?" Irrumpió, dibujando un rastro de barro con él desde los botines de fútbol que no había cambiado. Su uniforme, negro y carmesí, estaba veteado de manchas de hierba. Parecía registrar completamente el estado de Rey, con las bragas estiradas, sin aliento, como él. Él comenzó a gritar. "¿Es por eso que no querías verme esta noche? Te dije lo que habría hecho y tú, ¿elegiste este imbécil en su lugar?”

Rey sintió que su cuerpo se aflojaba, dándose cuenta de que Ben se había apartado de ella.Estaba lanzándose hacia Adam ahora, sujetándolo justo en el estómago mientras ambos chocaban contra el marco de la puerta. Antes de que Rey pudiera gritar, vio la sangre brotando de la nariz de Adam, Ben preparándose para lanzar otro golpe.

Adam trató de defenderse con el poco impulso que tenía, pero la sangre era demasiado. Sus brazos se tambalearon mientras intentaban balancearse hacia atrás. Ben gruñó, agarrando la parte delantera de la camiseta de fútbol de Adam y golpeándolo contra el marco de la puerta.

"Si alguna vez te veo cerca de ella, y quiero decir, en cualquier momento, haré que te arrepientas de cada segundo de tu miserable existencia". Este era Ben marcando su territorio. Su pequeña golondrina herida y triste que no soportaría en su estómago a nadie más que a él. Arrojó violentamente a Adam al pasillo por los hombros. "Nunca la volverás a tocar".

Adam luchó por ponerse de pie. "Haré que te arrepientas de esto", gorjeó a través de la sangre coagulada, llevándose una mano a la nariz. Sus tacos chirriaron mientras corría por el pasillo, y el departamento quedó en silencio nuevamente.

La mente de Rey estaba en desorden. La emoción de lo que acababa de presenciar se evidenciaba en el charco de humedad en sus muslos. Pero también lo era el miedo, escrito en toda su cara.

Ben estaba de espaldas a ella, pero sabía que no duraría mucho. Ella buscó en su silueta una señal de lo que haría a continuación.

"Ben ..." su voz era un gemido, traicionando todo y nada. Él ya lo sabía, ¿no?

Se giró lentamente hacia ella, revelando una sonrisa malvada en su rostro. "Eso es cierto bebe. Dime a quién perteneces. 

El camino entre ellos estaba salpicado con la sangre de Adam. Rey tendría que pasar horas de rodillas más tarde, tratando de sacarlo. Tendría que pasar meses, tal vez años, olvidando que alguna vez sucedió. Pero la depravación no le impidió finalmente aceptar lo que se había convertido en realidad.

Para bien o para mal.

"Ben".


End file.
